


An All-Consuming Need

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, challenge fics, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An All-Consuming Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal. The Week 12 prompt was "excess."

Sean’s first orgasm is always the most satisfying. He puts it down to the intensity of their being together after a separation, but it’s the same every time, whether it’s been months in between or only days. Satisfaction is always fleeting, and they make love again and again during the night and into the morning. Burying his erection inside the beloved flesh is an all-consuming need, as is hearing the cries of ecstasy his thrusts bring forth from his partner. Sean’s response to their couplings still surprises him. Sex had never meant that much to him. Then he met Elijah.


End file.
